Bajo la luna
by Galeria
Summary: Todo el mundo cree que Dorcas y Remus acabarán juntos: al fin y al cabo, la afinidad entre los dos es evidente. Pero, ¿qué pretende Remus cuando, después de rechazar a Doe, continua coqueteando con ella? Ambos encontrarán la respuesta bajo la luna. Two shots


_**Nota:** Esta es mi primera historia, así que no dudéis en decirme lo que penséis. ¡Todo tipo de crítica será bien recibida! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.  
_

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes suspiró. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando leer una novela, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse. Leía y releía la misma página una y otra vez, sin lograr comprender de qué trataba. Enfadada y abatida, cerró el libro de golpe y suspiró de nuevo.

El torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos que la inundaba era la razón por la que no podía concentrarse en nada. No podía leer, no podía dormir, no podía jugar al ajedrez mágico… Cualquier cosa que intentara hacer para evadirse de todo ello acababa resultando inútil: era imposible olvidarse de todo lo que sentía.

A pocos metros de ella, Lily, sentada en un sofá al lado de James, lo ayudaba con una redacción de Pociones. Ambos se miraban fijamente y sonreían, y, después de que James dijera algo que ella no pudo escuchar, Lily se sonrojó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Desde que, dos semanas atrás, Lily aceptara la enésima proposición de James para tener una cita con él en Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín, los dos prácticamente no se habían separado. En una de las mesas de la sala común, Marlene jugaba con Sirius y Peter a Snap Explosivo, y a juzgar por la cara de pocos amigos de Canuto, su novia debía de estar dándole una paliza. Dorcas sonrió: Sirius no se lo perdonaría a Marlene fácilmente. Los dos eran igual de competitivos, orgullosos y testarudos.

Dorcas se alegraba por ellas, pero, al observar a sus amigas así, no podía evitar sentir envidia de su felicidad, y se odiaba por ello. ¿Qué clase de amiga era si tenía celos de sus amigas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Sabía que no estaba bien e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas apartar esos sentimientos de su mente, pero deseaba tanto estar con él del mismo modo que Lily y Marlene estaban con James y Sirius…

Dorcas y Remus habían sido amigos desde segundo curso. Durante el primero año, él había sido un chico callado y solitario, que pasaba las horas libres en la biblioteca y evitaba relacionarse más de lo necesario con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, desde su segundo año en Hogwarts, Remus se había hecho amigo íntimo de Sirius, James y Peter y los cuatro formaron un grupo inseparable, denominándose a sí mismos "los Merodeadores". A partir de entonces, el carácter de Remus cambió: aunque era el maduro y sensato del grupo, en el que el resto confiaba para ayudarles con las clases, y el más reservado e intelectual, se abrió también al resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y les mostró que, como sus tres amigos, también era divertido y amigable. A pesar de que Dorcas era más bien creativa e imaginativa, pronto descubrieron que tenían muchas afinidades y aficiones en común, y se hicieron grandes amigos.

Sin embargo, todo cambió para Dorcas a finales del quinto curso. Era el año en que tenían que presentarse a los TIMOS. Remus y Dorcas eran los únicos de su grupo de amigos que cursaban Runas Antiguas, así que pasaban largas horas estudiando juntos en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Durante estos ratos de estudio, Dorcas empezó a fijarse en Remus. Siempre le había parecido atractivo, aunque quizá no tan guapo como Sirius o James; ahora se daba cuenta de que las diminutas pecas sobre su nariz y sus mejillas, el rubio arena de su pelo o la cicatriz que tenía sobre su ceja izquierda lo hacían mucho más atractivo de lo que Sirius o James podrían nunca parecerle. Además, pasar tanto tiempo juntos había hecho que ambos se conocieran mejor, y Remus le parecía cada día más interesante. Dorcas, movida por la curiosidad y la preocupación, había descubierto incluso el secreto que se escondía tras las misteriosas y periódicas ausencias de su amigo, pero no le había importado lo más mínimo. En definitiva, Dorcas no podía esperar a la próxima sesión de estudio de Runas Antiguas con Remus.

A pesar de la evidente afinidad que existía entre ambos, Dorcas había decidido no dar el primer paso hacia una posible relación amorosa por miedo al rechazo. Se repetía a sí misma y a sus amigas que lo hacía por no estropear su amistad, pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? En su interior, lo que realmente le impedía acercarse de ese modo a Remus era el convencimiento de que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Así pasó un año, durante el cual Remus salió con alguna chica mientras que Dorcas salía con algún chico, intentando olvidarse de Remus y de que salía con chicas que no eran ella y de que cada vez que lo veía con alguna de ellas en Hogsmeade se sentía como si le clavaran un puñal helado en el corazón y de que, aunque lo intentaba, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Este curso, sin embargo, todo había sido diferente. Ninguno de los dos había aceptado las citas que les habían propuesto y pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, tal vez forzados por la situación, ya que eran casi los únicos de su grupo de amigos que no tenía pareja. En cualquier caso, a ninguno le importaba el motivo. Seguían siendo simplemente amigos, pero el salto en su relación era evidente: las expresivas miradas y el tímido coqueteo entre los dos hacían pensar que, pronto, se convertirían en algo más, dando así la razón a sus amigos, que vaticinaban que acabarían juntos desde hacía años.

Dorcas, después de que esta situación se alargara algunos meses y segura ahora de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, decidió dar el primer paso. Una noche, durante una de las locas fiestas que Sirius siempre organizaba cada vez que Gryffindor ganaba un partido de Quidditch, Remus y Dorcas estaban sentados en el poyete de una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor. Estaban solos, tomando un par de cervezas de mantequilla y hablando animadamente, y Dorcas pensó que era la ocasión perfecta, pero, cuando sus intenciones se hicieron evidentes, él se había mostrado frío y esquivo y la había evitado al día siguiente. Después, Remus volvió a su actitud de los últimos meses, así que Dorcas resolvió dejarlo pasar. Pero, cuando, tras la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad, Dorcas había intentado abordar el tema otra vez, Remus había reaccionado de la misma manera que la ocasión anterior para volver a la normalidad otra vez tras un par de días. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¡No podía darle prácticamente calabazas y después volver a ser así de sugestivo! Dorcas tenía muy claro que, esta vez, no iba a seguirle el juego, y aunque le dolía ignorarlo cada vez que él intentaba hablar con ella y lloraba todas las noches porque lo echaba de menos, se sentía traicionada y no iba a dejar que volviera a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Absorta en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el fuego, de repente Dorcas notó una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró y vio a Remus sentándose sobre el brazo de su sillón.

— Hola, Dorcas —dijo, animado—. ¿Qué lees?

Dorcas no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía intentar hablar con ella así, como si no pasara nada entre ellos? Tras lanzarle una mirada incrédula y dolida, Dorcas volvió a girarse, esta vez hacia la ventana, resulta a ignorarlo.

— Oh, vamos, Doe, no puedes ignorarme para siempre… —Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Remus suspiró—. Creo… creo que deberíamos hablarlo.

Entonces Remus se levantó del sillón y le tendió su mano. Dorcas, mirándolo con curiosidad —¿y, tal vez también con esperanza? — por sus últimas palabras, tomó su mano y lo siguió fuera de la sala común.


End file.
